This invention relates to a typing device including a type disc which carries characters attached to elastic bars and which is movable by a drive shaft. The drive shaft is further so arranged that when the type disc reaches a predetermined angular position for printing the desired character, the type disc may be retained in that angular position by the drive shaft. U.S. Pat. No. 3,983,985 discloses a typing device of the above kind in which the type disc is arranged releasably, by means of a hook element, at one terminus of the drive shaft. The type disc thus may be taken off the drive shaft and may be replaced by another type disc. Consequently, the ever-present bearing play of the drive shaft is transmitted to the type disc whose radial motions result in a smudgy print.